barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Numbers! Numbers!
Numbers! Numbers! is the eleventh episode from Season 7 of Barney & Friends. Plot After a fun game of Hide & Seek, Tony shows off a box full of numbers that he and his dad made for the school bulletin board. When a gust of wind blows them away, Barney and his friends go on a number hunt all over the park and eventually find all of the numbers in sequential order. Looking inside the caboose, they discover that numbers are everywhere they look. Adding a little fun to the number hunt, they play Number Limbo and make Six Shake Pudding. Barney leads the group in several musical numbers as they sing "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe," "There Are Seven Days in a Week," and Baby Bop's favorite, "Look at Me, I'm Three." With only two numbers to go, Barney invites the viewers to help him find numbers 9 and 10. You can always count on Barney for fun! Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Mario *Tony *Beth *Whitney Song List #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #A Hunting We Will Go #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Look at Me, I'm Three #Roll Over #Number Limbo #The Pudding Song #There Are Seven Days #A Big Parade Of Numbers #I Love You Trivia *Starting with this episode, new episodes of Season 7 would only premiere on Fridays!!!! *This episode is shown on the episode video "Barney's Numbers! Numbers!". *This episode was later released on VHS on August 5, 2003 with this only episode, and on VHS and DVD on September 7, 2004 with only 1 episode of this. *Beth wears the same clothes from Tee for Two. And a long hair. *Mario wears the same clothes from The Three Little Pigs. And a short hair. *Though BJ was on the cover for the VHS and DVD releases, he doesn't appear in this episode. *This is the second time the wind blows something away that Tony made. The first was Up, Down and Around!. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 20 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2003 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (2009 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on February 1, 2020 on YouTube (2018 Version) Part 1 to 37 (Rare) Coming Soon on September 2026 on YouTube Clip from Numbers! Numbers! # Barney Theme Song (Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Numbers! Numbers! * Barney Theme Song (Numbers! Numbers!'s version) (Clip from Who's Who at the Zoo? and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) * Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation